Shadows
by vog08
Summary: Shadows dead!Jack


**Title:** Shadows (one-shot)  
**Pairing:** Ennis/dead!Jack  
**Rating:** keines  
**Disclaiming:** Ich bin nicht Annie Proulx und werde es leider auch nie sein - daher gebührt jeder Respekt und jede Anerkennung für die wunderbaren Original-Charaktere von Ennis und Jack ihr und nur ihr alleine. Ich borge mir die beiden Helden nur aus und gebe sie danach wieder zurück, versprochen. Selbstverständlich verdiene ich mit meinen Geschichten kein Geld ich vertreibe mir mit ihnen vor allem die Zeit.

**Feedback:** Ja, bitte!

* * *

**Shadows**

Beim Anruf in Texas war er zum ersten Mal da. Er stand dicht hinter ihm, ungesehen und unbemerkt von dem Mann, dessen Leben innerhalb von Sekunden zerbrach, dessen Seele an diesem Tag in schwarzes Tuch eingehüllt wurde und dessen Herz in diesem Moment zu Stein erstarrte, als er die Postkarte in den Händen hielt.

Er hörte das Telefonat mit. Er spürte die unendliche Trauer, die zwischen Texas und Wyoming vibrierte und sich wie ein Eisenring um den Mann legte, der von diesem Tag an nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst war. Ein gebrochener Mann, dem vom Leben nicht mehr blieb als Erinnerungen an das was war und was hätte sein können. Gebeutelt von einer Schuld, deren Schwere ihn in eine Unendlichkeit hinabzog und sein Innerstes zerriss. Gramgebeugt über den Verlust einer Liebe, deren Wert er erst in den Tagen und Wochen danach erfasste, dessen Entbehrung ihm körperliche und seelische Schmerzen zufügte und ihn mit einer Gewalt schüttelte, die alles bisher da gewesene übertraf.

Er wurde Zeuge der unerträglichen Seelennot des Mannes und er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er empfand eine gewisse Genugtuung. Seine eigenen Empfindungen, die über all die Jahre unbemerkt geblieben waren, die er nie äußern konnte und durfte, für deren Existenz nie Raum war, wurden nun in diesem Mann gebündelt, der jetzt das Leid zweier Männer in sich vereinte und unter dieser Last zerschellte.

Wie ein Schiff ohne Kapitän, so schwamm dieser Mann in den kommenden Wochen auf einem Ozean der Traurigkeit, orientierungs- und hilflos trudelnd in einer rauen und unbarmherzigen See.

Es war in dem Haus der Eltern, als er sich dem Mann zum ersten Mal zu erkennen gab, in dem Zimmer, das so viele Jahre ein Geheimnis barg und über zwei Jahrzehnte eine Liebe schützte, die nie sein konnte aber doch war. Zwischen altem Spielzeug, verwaschenen Jacken und abgetragenen Schuhen hingen sie. Die beiden Hemden, die der Mann in einem Augenblick der Erkenntnis fand und an sich nahm. In dessen Stoff er Worte der Liebe wisperte, ungehört für den Rest der Welt. Worte, auf die er so viele Jahre vergeblich gewartet, deren Existenz er aber immer gespürt hatte. Er sah die Tränen in den Augen des Mannes, der ihm in diesem Moment der Schwäche so stark vorkam. Und er streckte seine Hand aus, ihn zu berühren, seine warme Haut zu spüren und ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er da war.

Einige Wochen später begleitete er den Mann zur Hochzeit seiner ältesten Tochter und saß mit ihm in der ersten Reihe in der kleinen Dorfkapelle am Ortsrand von Riverton. Er hatte für niemand anderes Augen als für den sehnigen, kantigen Menschen an seiner Seite, dem das Leben in den letzten Wochen tiefe Furchen der Gram ins Gesicht gegraben hatte. Und er sah dem Mann ins Antlitz, der nun gerührt einem Zeremoniell beiwohnte, dessen Akteur er selbst vor so vielen Jahren gewesen war und dessen Herz in dem Moment der Besiegelung des Bundes einem anderen Menschen gehörte. Einem hochgewachsenen, jungen Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, der für ihn wie die Luft zum Atmen war, dessen Existenz gleichzeitig Himmel und Hölle bedeuteten, in dessen blauen Augen sich die Unendlichkeit des Seins spiegelte und in dessen Seele Platz für ihn war. Für den einsamen Wanderer zwischen zwei Welten. Und sanft beugte er sich vor, küsste den Mann auf den Mund und wisperte leise seinen Namen. „_Ennis_".

Der Sommer ging in den Herbst und mit der zunehmenden Dunkelheit öffnete sich der Mann seinen Gefühlen. Keine Nacht verging, in denen er nicht den Namen seines Seelenverwandten und Freundes in Schmerz rief oder in tiefem Verlangen flüsterte. Nächte, in denen seine Träume ihm die Gegenwart des Menschen schenkten, den er so schmerzlich vermisste und in denen er endlich Worte fand. Worte des Bedauerns, der Schuld und Verzweiflung ebenso wie leise gehauchte Worte der Liebe, Sehnsucht und Leidenschaft.

Und es geschah immer häufiger, dass der unsichtbare Mann sich in den dunklen Stunden in das Bewusstsein des Mannes schlich, ihn spüren ließ, dass er da war, an seiner Seite.

Und als der November kam und der Mann den Entschluss fasste, zum Pine Creek zu fahren, da begleitete er ihn. Er schritt neben ihm, als er die Höhen erklomm, wärmte sich mit ihm am Lagerfeuer die Hände, teilte die vielen ungeweinten Tränen, trauerte gemeinsam mit ihm um einen Menschen, dem er nie wieder nahe sein konnte und versank in seiner Gegenwart in den Erinnerungen an eine gemeinsame Zeit. An geschenkte Stunden des Glücks in einem Paradies, dessen Bewohner sie für zwei oder drei Wochen im Jahr sein durften. Zwanzig Jahre lang.

Es war in diesen stillen, nebelverhangenen und kalten Stunden des Novembers, in denen beide Männer Vergebung fanden. In denen sie den Weg in ihre Seelen ebneten, in denen sie ihr Herz sprechen ließen und um Aussöhnung baten.

In der Einsamkeit der Wälder an der Klippe zum Winter fanden sie einen Ort der Wärme. Und sie begriffen, dass das, was sie hatten, ein Geschenk war. So edel und wertvoll, so kostbar und selten, dass die einfachen Männern aus Wyoming, die nie etwas gelernt hatten, außer dass das Leben Entbehrungen und Opfer erforderte, es zu Lebzeiten beider nicht annehmen konnten. Und sie wagten nicht darum zu kämpfen, weil diese Zuwendung, die ihnen zuteil wurde, die verbotene Frucht war, die sie letztlich aus dem Garten Eden vertrieb.

Und nun, da nur noch ein Mann am Leben war, der die Erinnerung ihrer beider Leben in sich vereinte, damit den toten Mann ehrte und aus seinem Schattendasein befreite, konnten sie beide Frieden finden.

Der eine Mann vergab dem anderen, der andere Mann vergab sich selbst, nahm die Liebe seines Lebens in seine Seele auf und gab ihr in seinem Herzen ein zu Hause.

In dieser Nacht teilte der Unsichtbare das Zelt mit dem Lebenden, hielt ihn in den Träumen, trocknete seine Tränen und flüsterte ihm zu. „_Lass sein, lass sein_."

Und was vor mehr als zwanzig Jahren einen Anfang nahm, kam nun zu einem Ende. Der Kreis eines Lebens schloss sich.

- ENDE -


End file.
